Le venin de l'omission
by Taion2
Summary: La victoire tient parfois à peu de choses. Et si... Et si Harry Potter n'avait pas été là pour recueillir les souvenirs de Severus Rogue dans ses derniers instants ?


_**Résumé** : La victoire tient parfois à peu de choses. Et si... Et si Harry Potter n'avait pas été là pour recueillir les souvenirs de Severus Rogue dans ses derniers instants ?_

_**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. J'ai tiré quelques passages du prologue des chapitres 33 et 36 du tome 7, ayant voulu le plus possible mettre en place une fin alternative qui s'inscrirait dans la continuité du livre. Ces passages sont encadrés d'astérisques._

_**Note** : Bonjour ! Merci de vous être arrêtés ici et de prendre le temps de lire une énième fiction sur l'après-guerre. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de fictions en cours (et encore plus non publiées), mais ceci me trottait dans la tête depuis un long moment. J'ai récemment relu tous les tomes, ce qui explique les 'Drago Malefoy', et j'essaierai le plus possible de respecter l'œuvre du livre (et non du film). À force de lire toutes ces fanfictions, on n'en oublierait presque le caractère originel de certains personnages... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Prologue

.

.

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant la présence de Voldemort s'approcher du champ de bataille. Il ignora un instant les sorts qui fusaient de toutes les directions, les cris de douleurs et l'euphorie sanglante et morbide qui empoisonnaient l'air. Il essaya d'oublier pendant un moment, un seul moment, le fait que Ron et Hermione pouvaient se faire tuer n'importe quand sans qu'il ne puisse _rien_ y faire. D'oublier le cadavre de Fred et de tous les autres qui commençaient déjà à pourrir dans la Grande Salle. D'oublier qu'il n'avait pas pu tuer Nagini et que tout reposait sur Ron, Hermione et Neville, car ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir détruire le dernier Horcruxe. D'oublier qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait battre Voldemort, hormis une vague théorie sur la possession de la Baguette de Sureau. D'oublier qu'il était terrifié et qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne sortirai pas vainqueur de cette guerre...

« HARRY ATTENTION ! »

L'Élu se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le Doloris et répliqua aussitôt en visant à l'aveugle. Il ne voulait pas penser à la probabilité que le hurlement de peur qu'il venait d'entendre était celui de Ginny. Il continua à lancer des sortilèges en essayant de se persuader que les défenses du château étaient suffisantes. Après avoir appris que Voldemort se trouvait dans la Cabane Hurlante, il avait tenté de le rejoindre pour tuer Nagini, accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione mais ils n'y étaient jamais parvenus, empêchés par les Mangemorts et Graup, et ils avaient dû battre en retraite. Il avait passé une des heures les plus difficiles et amères de sa vie, cloîtré dans le château, entouré de blessés et de morts, à repasser en boucle les paroles de Voldemort dans sa tête. *« _Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement_. »*. Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il allait faire à présent. Ils avaient mis en place un nombre incalculables de défenses, tout en sachant qu'elles seraient dérisoires face à Voldemort. Un sentiment de haine et d'impuissance les animait tous car, malgré toute la douleur qu'ils enduraient, ils ne pouvaient le vaincre. Ils avaient mis toute leur souffrance et leur colère, tout leur besoin de justice et de vengeance en Harry, et il devait le porter à la face de Voldemort et le tuer avec... Il sentit la douleur cuisante de sa cicatrice se faire de plus en plus forte et la jubilation haineuse du Mage noir empoisonner son esprit. Il se tourna vers le coin de la cour où Bellatrix combattait contre Olivier, Ginny et Neville. La nécessité d'intervenir dans la bataille se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps, mais il _savait_ qu'il devait attendre Voldemort. Il sentit la pression se faire de plus en plus forte dans son crâne et ressentit sa puissance écrasante avant même qu'il ne le voit. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tenait sur le champ de bataille comme un roi de mort, se délectant de la terreur de ses ennemis et de la sensation grisante de la victoire qui coulait en lui. Harry resta pétrifié un instant, la peur figeant son esprit et se répandant dans tous ses nerfs. Il savait qu'il devait tuer Voldemort. Il était l'Élu de la Prophétie. Mais alors pourquoi se sentait-il si faible et si terrifié ?

.

À ce moment, il vit du coin de l'œil Ginny manquer de se faire tuer par le rayon vert et glacial qui fusa de la baguette de Bellatrix. Alors qu'il s'élançait vers le combat, Molly Weasley se rua sur la Mangemort et fendit l'air d'un sort. Il regarda le duel s'engager sans pouvoir refréner la bouffée de peur qui le prenait à la gorge. Alors que Bellatrix éclatait de rire, le sortilège de mort la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'effondra sur le sol comme une poupée désarticulée et le cri de rage de Voldemort explosa dans la cour de Poudlard. Il tendit sa baguette vers Molly, les yeux mangés par la fureur. En voyant le regard résolu et fier de Mrs Weasley, Harry sentit son corps se débloquer et son esprit s'emplir d'une détermination qu'il croyait avoir perdue. Il lança le charme du Bouclier entre les deux sorciers et s'interposa devant Voldemort. Harry sentit une haine incommensurable s'emparer de son esprit. Cette haine qui ne lui appartenait pas s'ajoutait à sa propre fureur, galvanisait ses forces, alimentait sa rage. Il faisait enfin face à Voldemort et se retrouvait aussi ivre du désir de tuer que lui. Et cela le terrifiait plus encore que le duel qui les opposerait fatalement. Malgré tout, il en était venu à penser qu'il ne pourrait battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'en utilisant les mêmes armes que lui. Il n'arrivait plus à croire à ce que lui avait affirmé Dumbledore, car seuls en face de lui subsistaient les yeux rouges de la haine.

Autour d'eux, les combats s'étaient suspendus. C'était comme si le seul combat d'importance, la seule victoire à remporter était devenue la leur comme s'ils étaient morts pour permettre à Harry d'affronter Voldemort. Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher ses pensées de s'égarer jusqu'à la nausée. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur de son corps, de flotter au-dessus du sang, l'esprit vide de toute solution. Si seulement... Si seulement Dumbledore lui avait donné plus de réponses...

- Harry Potter... Tu as donc préféré aller te terrer derrière les murs de ce château plutôt que de venir m'affronter directement. J'en suis le premier déçu, Harry... Maintenant et par ta faute, tous tes amis vont mourir.

- Personne d'autre ne mourra ce soir.

Harry espérait que sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, que sa posture paraissait forte et décidée. Car si lui flanchait...

- Et pourquoi ça Potter ? Te penses-tu de taille à vaincre Lord Voldemort, toi qui ne dois ta survie qu'à la mort de tes proches ? Penses-tu posséder un savoir capable de me vaincre ?

- Oui.

Voldemort éclata de rire. Le rire le plus froid et cruel de tous, celui qui résonnera encore cent ans dans leurs mémoires.

- Toi ?! Toi qui te caches derrière n'importe quel sorcier pour éviter de m'affronter ? Toi tu crois pouvoir me battre ? Je suis le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau ! Je suis le Maître de la Mort !

- C'est faux.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait tellement réfléchi à cette théorie qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Non il ne pouvait pas... Du coin de l'œil, il vit Neville profiter de la stupeur de Voldemort pour s'approcher de Nagini qui reposait près du cadavre déchiqueté d'un élève. Le crochet de Basilic ressortait comme une lame entre ses mains tachées de sang et de crasse. Il se força à fixer les yeux écarlates de Voldemort. Il devait gagner du temps.

- Vous n'êtes pas le Maître de la Baguette de Sureau car vous n'avez jamais vaincu son dernier possesseur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Potter ?! J'ai pris la Baguette des mains du cadavre pourrissant de Dumbledore ! Je suis son véritable Maître !

Alors que la voix arrogant et cruelle de Vodemort raisonnait dans le silence oppressant du champ de bataille, Neville s'approcha lentement du serpent repu. Il sentait les pulsations de son cœur accélérer malgré lui et raffermit sa prise sur le crochet de Basilic. Il allait planter le croc dans le corps du reptile lorsque celui se retourna vivement en sifflant. Plus rapide que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer, le serpent fondit sur lui et planta ses crocs injectés de venin dans son bras. Neville hurla de souffrance alors que l'attention haineuse de Voldemort se focalisait sur lui. La douleur paralysait son bras et se répandait dans ses veines comme un feu inextinguible. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, il prit en tremblant le crochet dans son autre main et, dans un dernier sursaut, le planta dans le corps de Nagini. Le feulement du serpent fit écho au hurlement de rage de Voldemort. Le serpent convulsa sur lui-même pendant quelques secondes puis ne bougea plus... Neville ferma les yeux.

- Voilà, votre dernier Horcruxe est détruit. Maintenant vous n'êtes plus qu'un simple mortel, Tom Jédusor.

Harry planta son regard dans celui de Voldemort. Neville avait réussi ! Il avait tué Nagini et maintenant il avait une chance de mettre fin à Voldemort. Un chance, enfin...

Voldemort le fixait avec plus de haine dans les yeux qu'un homme ne pouvait le supporter.

- Cela ne change rien, Potter. Je suis toujours plus puissant que toi et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera cela.

- Vous avez tort, Tom. Car vous n'êtes pas le véritable possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau. Vous n'avez pas désarmé Dumbledore, la Baguette ne peut vous obéir totalement.

- Quelle est cette folie ! C'est Rogue qui a tué Dumbledore et c'est moi qui ai tué Rogue !

- Ce soir où Dumbledore est mort, ce n'est pas Rogue qui l'a désarmé. C'est Drago Malefoy. C'est Drago Malefoy qui était le véritable possesseur de la Baguette de Sureau.

Voldemort regarda Harry avec stupeur. Puis il éclata de son rire sans joie.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change, Potter ?! J'irai tuer Drago Malefoy après toi et tu n'as rien qui puisse me vaincre.

- Mais si. Car c'est moi qui ai désarmé Drago il y a quelques semaines, c'est moi qui ai sa baguette.

Le regard de Voldemort se fixa sur la baguette noire qu'Harry serrait entre ses doigts crispés.

**- *** La baguette que vous tenez dans les mains sait-elle que son dernier maître a subi un sortilège de Désarmement ? Si c'est le cas... je suis le vrai maître de la Baguette de Sureau.*****

Les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquillèrent alors que les premiers rayons d'un soleil aveuglant se dessinaient dans la cour. ***** Harry entendit la voix suraiguë lancer un hurlement au moment où lui-même criait son espoir vers les cieux, en brandissant la baguette de Drago.

_- Avada Kedavra_ !

_- Expelliarmus_ !

La détonation retentit comme un coup de canon et les flammes dorées qui explosèrent entre eux, au centre précis du cercle qu'ils avaient dessiné de leurs pas, marquèrent le point où les deux sortilèges se heurtèrent de plein fouet. Harry vit le jet de lumière verte de Voldemort heurter son propre sort, il vit la Baguette de Sureau s'envoler très haut, sombre dans le soleil levant, virevoltant dans les airs en direction du maître qu'elle ne voulait pas tuer, celui qui avait fini par prendre pleine possession d'elle. De sa main libre, Harry, avec l'habileté infaillible de l'attrapeur, saisit la baguette au vol tandis que Voldemort basculait en arrière, les bras en croix, les pupilles fendues de ses yeux écarlates se révulsant.*****

Mais à l'instant précis où le cadavre de Tom Jédusor toucha le sol, la cicatrice d'Harry s'ouvrit en deux. Il tomba à genoux en hurlant sous l'effet de la douleur inhumaine qui lui fendait le crâne. Entre ses yeux brûlants, il eut le temps d'apercevoir une ombre noire sortir du corps de Voldemort et se précipiter sur lui avant que les ténèbres ne l'engloutissent...

.

.

...

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire..._

**_Taion_ **


End file.
